It's to Late to Look Back
by XxBittersweetSymphonyxX
Summary: Two sisters, one joins Xmen, other Brotherhood. Can't really explain it any other way. PyroOC. Rated Teen for now.


**Disclaimer - Don't Own Anything involving X - men, Cause if I did, trust me, you would know.**

Ada Caterick once again struggled with her restrains. She scratched, bite, and pulled at them. She arched her back and let out a aggravated yell. This was the third time today that they restrained her, normally it wasn't that bad, but with the drugs they had given her to "relax" had her constantly hallucinating. At the moment she was staring at the large half monkey half dog in the corner who was meowing at her. _Relax my ass _she thought to herself. She knew what they where giving her wasn't to relax her at all, just to keep her powers under control. I guess she couldn't blame them though, after all, the day that she was dragged into the asylum for the first time, she blew up half of the building. Although you'd think after that they would put you in someplace like a prison, not a hospital, but of course they wanted to experiment on her. The slimy doctors seemed to be infatuated with her abilities. Ada had a extraordinary gift, and deadly. Though she didn't quit understand how it worked, one doctor that she went to when her parents(When they werestill alive)were trying to cure her of her mutations, said that she simply could control energy. She could take any energy force and form it into something else. Her most favorite one, was nuclear. She loved to see things blow up. I guess you could say, she was a bit of a pyromaniac.

But she could do other things, Like the thing that got her here in the first place. She didn't really know what the fight was about, all she knew was that some preppy ass bitch started calling her a freak(by this time everybody knew what she was) and picking a fight. Ada admitted the girl did have a wicked left hook, but after about the third blow she got a tad fed up. Ada stared at the girl intently not taking her eyes off of her for anything or anybody. It took a matter of seconds until the girl started clawing at her chest and fighting for air. Eventually she buckled under her weight, and stopped breathing. Everybody just stared in bewilderment. A panicked expression on all of their faces none of them daring to accuse Ada of anything, for fear of what she might do to them. Ada quickly jumped off the floor and ran as fast as she could to her house. She wasn't sure if it was fear of the sirens she could hear in the background, from the police most likely coming to take her away, or the fact that she had just killed a girl and had no idea how she did it. All she knew that if she wanted to find out that she would have to go to her sister.

Her sister, Arial, was another mutant. It seemed like the mutant gene ran in her family. Though she had no idea of finding out if her parents where mutants for they were killed when she was 3. Arial, like Ada, also an extraordinary gift, she was psychic could never understand her though. Arial always went on about how Ada shouldn't hate Humans so much, for we were once like them. About peace and kindness and love and all that other unnecessary crap. Even though when ever she saw Arial she would give Ada a ten minute lecture about loving humanity. Ada still always went to her for guidance when she was in trouble. She would always help, and had the feeling that her sister would never betray her. Only a feeling though. Her sister told her that she believed that she didn't kill the girl on purpose. Her assumption was that I had focused to much on her, and possibly just took her life energy. Ada believed her, another great thing about her sister, she had brains. Arial told Ada to sit on her bed and wait for her for a few seconds, while she got some water. Ada did as she was told. She sat their quietly for a few seconds and looked around the room in boredom. _Arial still likes the backstreet boys?_ Ada thought to herself. She sighed and looked down at the Maroon comforter lying neatly on the cushioned bed. She traced swirls over and over again on it giving another sigh of boredom. Then Their was a squeak from behind her. Ada immediately whipped her head around, only for her face to met with a plastic base ball bat. Though normally A plastic base ball bat wouldn't knock someone out, it was wielded with much strength.

She woke up in the back of some sort of ambulance, restrains holding her down. She thrashed around violently, trying to get free, but no such luck. Later the events of the entire Blowing up of the hospital happened. They enevibtly put her in solitary lock down, for being a threat to the public. It wasn't till after a week and a half had she found out that the person who knocked her out with the base ball bat was her sister. At first she couldn't believe it at first. She Dr. Crang(who had told her the news) a liar and bastard. She yelled, spat, and threw things at the man till they took her away and drugged her up once again. She didn't believe it until her sister Actually came to her and told her that she indeed did it. She said something like "I couldn't let a murder just stay out on the streets" and "You need this kind of help and I got it for you." She apologized repetitively but Ada could barely stand to look at her. Her own sister had turned her in and thought she was insane. The only person she had in her life was now gone. Though Arial would come to visit her at times, Ada would always turn away and never speak. She Didn't even know what to say to her. Should she yell "I HATE YOU! YOU BACK STABBER!" or just simply ask her "how could you do that to your own sister?" Eventually Arial stopped visiting her sister.

Ada was pulled out of her Somewhat of a flashback to see that the door to her cellar was being open. In walked Sara, one of the foul nurses at the asylum, and a tall skinny women. The women looked about 5'9", very tall for a women. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a bun. Her Hazel eyes seemed to look right through you. She had an expensive suit on with nylons and 3 inch heels. She walked over to Ada until she was right next to her bed. She looked down at Ada a gave a face that said "I'm So better then you." All Ada did was snarl back.

"This is patient 452 Miss. June." The nurse said not taking her eyes off the clipboard.

_Oh!_ Ada thought _So this is my new shrink that the people have been talking about.. Why is it all shrinks look like they have a stick up their asses?"_ She asked herself.

"Thanks you Miss. Pling. Now if you would be so kind to give me and the patient a little privacy." Miss. June said in a snooty voice.

"It's LING! And of course Miss. June. Remember if she trys to attack you just press the red button." The nurse said pointing to a small red dot by the side of the door. The shrink didn't say anything, she just kept staring at Ada. Ada started to panic. She hated being stared at.

"What the hell do ya think ya looking at!" Ada said in a tuff voice.

"I'm sorry Ada, Just looking over my patient."

"Hey! That's Miss. Caterick to you."

"Of course Ada, I mean, Miss Caterick." Miss. June said, the snooty voice still there. There was a few minutes of silence. Ada was beginning to get irritated, so she finally spoke up.

"Are we gonna talk about my problems anytime soon?" She said in a rude voice. Miss. Evans stoped looking through her briefcase and turned to look her patient in the eye.

"Why, Of course." She said in a sly voice, while pulling a chair up to the bed and sitting in it.

"So tell me about these powers of yours." She said crossing her legs.

"Wait, how are my powers a problem?"

"Whoever said they were a problem." The shrink said a grin on her face.

"Well, I said, Lets talk about my problems, and you wanted to talk about my freak powers. Therefore I think you mean that that is my problem." Ada said with a pissed off look.

"Oh, no. You have me all wrong dear. I simply want to know what you can do. What is the full extent of your powers?" She asked.

"Tell me, how the hell is that any of your business?"

Miss. June looked as though she was about to say something, but was interrupted by the buzz coming from the intercom, followed by a raspy tired voice saying "Times Up Miss. June." June looked irritated but relunctly got up to and grabbed her briefcase. She opened the heavy door, and begun to walk out, but before she turned around and said,"I assure you, I'll see you again." with that she closed the door behind her. Ada could here the clicks of her three inch heels as she walked down the hall. Ada looked confused at the door, then slammed her head into the pillow._ Since when do people have yellow eyes?_ She thought

* * *

The young red head women walked into the office and quietly shut the door behind her. She looked around and took in her surroundings. Their was a large mouhgny desk, with 6 chairs around it. Behind it was a large chalk board with some writing on it about science, or at least she thought it was science. Broad windows let in the bright sun. The light his her face as she walked closer, so she had to squint. She walked over to the desk and fiddle with some various papers. She dropped them immediately as she heard the large door squeak open. In walked, well more, rolled a man in a wheel chair. The man looked up at the women And said in a kind voice.

"So you must be Arial."

"That I am." Arial said with a smile on her face while she reached out to shake is already outstretched hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Professors Xaiver." He said as he rolled over behind the desk."Please do sit."

Arial did as she was told and sat down. She straightened out her shirt and skirt and looked up To meet eyes with The professor.

"So I understand you would like to be enrolled in mutant high." He said with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh,Uh,no." Arial said with a bit of confusion. "It's for my sister,Ada."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just Assumed since you where the only one here."

"well, My sister isn't exactly in the...condition, to come."

"May I ask why?" He Questioned with a puzzled face.

"Well," Arial hesitated for a moment,"She in Achwood Ayslum." She said looking down at the desk.

"Oh."

"She's not crazy though, well, I don't think so, Maybe, but not likely." She said with a unsure look on her face. "But, I'm not here for that. I want you to teach my sister how to control her abilities."

"Well, what are her abilities?" He said with a curious smile on his face.

Arial explained about her sisters powers, and her isditent at the school. Professer Xaiver listened carefully. He didn't look surprised at all through the entire conversation, but Arial could sense Something like doubt going on in his head.

"We'll be glad to take her in, I'm sure the kids here at mutant high will make her feel welcomed." He said after listening to the entire conversation.

"Thank you so much Professor." Arial said as she got and walked to the door. "But their is one thing." She added as she opened the door. "I can't go and get her."

"Why not?" Xaiver asked in confusion.

"Well, she doesn't exactly trust me since the entire turning her in, So I was thinking if you could send one of your friends." She said with a pleading smile. The professor sighed before let out a happy "Yes of course." Arial must of thanked him ten times before she left. Xavier thought over who he should make go get Ada, he decided in the end, Storm and Logan should work. Logan complained at first, but in the end went along with it, mainly because he was promised he could drive on of cyclops ride.

Ada could here the footsteps of the male nurse coming to check up on her before lights out. She hated male nurses, they were all ways being perverse towards the patients. A rather large man with glasses entered Ada's room slowly and put on a smile that showed his yellow teeth. He walked over to Ada and padded her down, to see if she was hiding anything. When he was satisfied with her having nothing, he bent down so that his mouth reached her ear. He Kissed her earlobe and then licked it with his disgusting tougne, the entire time Ada was clenching her fist. he whispered something like 'be a good little girl' or something, Ada didn't know, she was to busy of thinking how to kill this guy. After he had assaulted her ear, he left quickly to return to his other perverse friends. Ada waited for a few moments, to make sure no on was coming. When she was satisfied and ready, she opened her mouth and rolled her tougne to reveal a small paper clip. She spit to the right as close as she could towards her hand. It didn't exactly make it all the way, so it she had to reach for it, and it took her about five minutes longer than she wanted. Then it took her about another five minutes to open the restrains holding her down to the bed, but everything was worth the wait! When she had finally gotten the door to her cell open she felt as if she was on top of the world. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" but then she realized she wasn't, she still had to get out of the hospital. She walked quitely and ducked as she walked past nurses and night guards. She ended up getting as far as the door to the lobby, where they only kept a few lazy ass guards who couldn't find tits in a strip bar. This was very good for Ada, the only problem was that the door was completely sealed. Normally she would blow it up, but the drugs where still working, sadly. She looked at the door in anger and cursed under her breath. _Why metal_ She asked herself_ Why not wood or plastic._

She was walking back to her cell for all hope was lost at this point. She figured she would never get out of this place, and eventually die of old age here. She looked back at the door one more time to look at her failure, but saw something unusual. Was the door bending inward or was that just the medicine. She took a few steps closer and Heard some sounds, you know the kind you hear when you pull on something that just won't budge. She took a few more steps closer and stared at the door with wide eyes. All of the sudden, the door was completely ripped off and moved to the side. Ada Jumped off the ground and feel on her back. From the new formed hole in the wall walked three people, or at least she thought 2 of them where people. One was old in his 60's or 50's she wasn't sure. He was wearing funny clothes, like a cape, and some weird ass hat. The other looked about Adas age. He had Light Brown hair, and beautiful dark eyes. The other one was, well, blue. Her entire body was blue and was covered in scales. Ada Stared in amazement, and fear. She didn't know what else to do but run. She ran as fast as she could down the hall way her bare feet making a thud noise as they hit the ground violently. She looked behind her to see if anyone was fowolling her but no one. She turned her head again only to be met by a nurses elbow. Ada feel to the floor and groaned loudly. The nurse yelled something like "We got a runner." Ada couldn't hear she was to distracted from the pain in her chest where the nurse had hit her. She Struggled to push herself up, but it was tad to hard with the 4 men pushing her down and trying to shove a needle in her arm. She screamed loudly as they violently shoved the needle into one of her veins. She feel to the floor beginning to get drowsy. She blowed the hair out of her face and arched her neck and back to see infront of her head. They three people where back. The old man moved his hand towards a door and then back towards the 4 guards who had just shoved a needle in her arm. A door from one of the cells ripped off and flew towards the guard and hit them straight in the face, causing them to fly back in the wall and knocking them unconscious, maybe even killing them. By this time Ada had become to sleepy to even care weather or not these people would kill her. She just looked up at the, now, rainbow colored ceilings and drifted of into to LaLa land.

"Pick her up and take her to the helicopter." The old man demanded to the young man. He did as he was told and put his arm under her head and knees. He picked her up with no trouble, probably cause Ada was so damn skinny. Partly because she has a fast metabolism and partly because she wouldn't the hospitals food most of the time. She knew they hid some sort of medicine in it. When they got on the plane he gently put her down on the seat in the back of the helicopter, then went back to the front with the other two. Then they Lifted off the ground and drove away as fast as they could, before the police came and stirred up more trouble then they could handle.

* * *

I first chapter might be boring, but it does get better. And remember, Reviews like sex, I don't get much, but whether its good or bad, I'll take it.** :P**


End file.
